


You Were Right, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Candy, Children, Cleaning, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e06 Ka Hale Ho'okauweli (House of Horrors), Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, Gen, General, Halloween, House Cleaning, It's The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown, Kisses, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reading, Rituals, Sons, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace ended up having fun with her little brother, like her dad predicted, What does she tell him when he comes home?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*





	

*Summary: Grace ended up having fun with her little brother, like her dad predicted, What does she tell him when he comes home?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

Grace Williams was on the couch with her little brother, who was so happy, he could burst, They are watching **_It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_** , & they were snuggling together, while Jerry Ortega, their friend, & honorary uncle had changed out of his costume, & was doing some work on his computer.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was tired, but happy that they solved the case, & he just wanted to enjoy the remaining Halloween time with his kids, & he smiled, as he saw his kids were snuggling close together, as they were watching their favorite movie. "Hey, Guys", he said with a warm smile, that he gives just for them. "Danno", They said, as they smiled back, & he sat down with them for a second, so he can see them, & forget about the stress of the day.

 

"It looked like you guys scored on the candy front", The Blond Detective pointed to the haul of candy in their bags, that they separated, so Danny can check them out, "Yeah, Gracie helped me, Danno", Charlie said, as he smiled at his big sister. "That's really sweet of her, Did you say "Thank you", Young Man ?", he nodded vigorously, as he yawned. "Why don't you get ready for bed, Tiger, okay ?", Grace went with him to help him with his nightly ritual.

 

Jerry dismissed the money that Danny was trying to give to him, "Family, Man, Family", Danny nodded, & said with a smile, "Thanks", "No problem, She really stepped up, & took good care of her little brother". It warmed Danny's heart, to hear something like that. "I am glad", Grace came out & said with a smile, "Danno, Charlie wants you to help him finish up, & read him a story, okay ?", I will finish tiding up in here", Danny nodded, & they both said, "goodnight" to Jerry, & the conspiracy specialist left for his own home.

 

"I got this, Danno, Go, Charlie is waiting for you", Grace made a "shooing" motion, & he left to read his son his favorite story book, He came out, & saw that his precious daughter had made sure that everything was back in it's proper place. "You were right, Danno, It was fun hanging out with Charlie, We had such a blast, & he is such a cool little kid", she kissed his cheek, & whispered, "Thanks, Danno", Danny choked back the emotion, & said, "Goodnight, Monkey, I love you", "Love you too, Danno", & left her to finish up.

 

Grace checked on her dad, & smiled, cause she found him in Charlie's room, She knew that everything was all right in the world again, cause her dad protects everyday with his life, & it makes her proud of him. She pulled a lighter blanket out of the closet, & covered her dad with it, She kissed both of them, & said, "I love you, Guys", & she tiptoed out of the room, & made it to her own bedroom.

 

The End.


End file.
